Five Centimeters Per Second
by Mr Pancake Man Kakashi
Summary: Five Centimeters Per Second. A Series of Short Stories About Their Distance. SNEAK PEAK! UNFINISHED FIRST CHAPTER


" Hey Naruto. "

" Yes, Sakura? "

The two had been walking home from school, a warm fall evening at the end of the school day. The orange yellow sun gradually was setting down behind the horizon, the sky filling with tints of pink, orange and sky blues. As the cherry blossoms fell the two had stayed quiet before the pink headed girl brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Jade eyes flickering to her blonde companion she gave a soft smile. It was so odd, how both of them were seen together after school everyday; even though they were the opposite. Or so others may think. 

" They say that they fall five centimeters per second. "

The blond perked up for a second, sun-kissed hair falling in front of his azure eyes, as he looked at her questionably. The wind blew the fallen cherry blossom petals in a swirling motion, one had caught in her hair. He couldn't help but notice it, and stepped up closer to her. Inching his face closer and closer to hers, he didn't notice the faint crimson blush on her cheeks, and gently brought his hand up to brush the flower petal out of her carnation hair. 

" What falls five centimeters per second, Sakura? " he asked her, stepping back before continuing their miniscule stroll home. He still wasn't sure of what his friend was talking about. It wasn't that long ago that they had met. It was at least almost half a year ago, when Naruto had transferred to the city and changed schools. And that very same day, another person had transferred to his very school. His very grade, his very class. He was almost excited as always, it was a _girl_! He hoped it was a cute girl, although he was only ten, he was into such things like that. He was so eccentric that he was jumping in his seat. 

" _I am Haruno Sakura, a pleasure to meet you all. "_

That was the day that the two met, and had stuck around each other since. 

"The cherry blossoms. They say that the petals fall 5 centimeters per second. " she stated. The cheerful smile that was always on her lips appeared, the blonde gave a small flush of pink on his cheeks before noticing something. She was running away, further ahead then he could catch up to. He had to think for a moment, the thought of her running away clicked in his mind before his feet took a step and began running. He ran was fast as he could, and it still looked like Sakura was farther away. As the two approached the railway crossing, he had remained on the opposite side of her, the rail was there to keep anyone from passing as the train came had been brought down. 

He stared at her with a questioning look, her jaded eyes closed and she continued to smile. Spinning on her heels and opening her umbrella, Sakura looked at Naruto. Azure blue met emerald green and she took a step back.

" Naruto …I hope that we can look at the cherry blossoms fall sometime later in life…I'll see you around, ja ne! " and that was when she ran off again, the train blocking his view and his voice. 

A moment and a sigh, Naruto saw no sign of Sakura, and he quickly turned around and walked away. The thoughts of seeing her soon had grasped themselves in his mind as he did so. The fallings of the cherry blossom petals soothed him, as he continued his way onward home; having no idea what future events would come later in his time on earth.

xxx

_Naruto's Point of View_

It was only that long ago, that I remember meeting her. It was a beautiful spring morning, as I walked down the path along with my father, Minato, to the new school I would be going to. I was so nervous that I was almost trembling from my shyness and my nervousness along the way. My father had told me to calm down, and I would get used to this. But I know I wouldn't, or I hoped I wouldn't. Approaching the large school, I had froze in my tracks but my father shoved me foreword. He told me he and my mother would wait for me. 

So that day, when I started school I was all edgy, anxious to get out. I never really liked school, but who did? As I stood outside the door I took a deep breath and gulped. How were the other classmates going to act around me? I know I was weird, I looked weird and I acted weird. I had whisker marks on either side of my cheek. I was usually the odd one out.

" You can come in now. " that was the sign for me to come in. I blinked several times, as my right hand had been raised up to grasp onto the door's gap. Sliding it open, I had stepped in and saw a class of about 20. I walked up towards the teacher, standing to her side as she introduced me to the class. I stood quietly next to her, my hands were fisted by my side as I was about to speak. 

" I-I'm Uzumaki Naruto…Ano…I hope I can become friends with you guys… " and that was the end of my nervousness. Or at least I thought so. At the moment where I sat down behind another empty desk, someone had knocked on the door. Looking at the door, I had my eyes wide.

There was a girl, standing there looking confused and shy. Just like me.

I stared at her, a small tint of pink on my whiskered cheeks before she had stepped up next to the teacher as I did just a few moments ago. A questionable look in my azure blue eyes, I stared at her long and hard. Nice long carnation hair that reached about mid back, the bangs that outfitted her face…The emerald eyes I could always see in my mind. It was like she was angelic. 

" I'm Haruno Sakura. Pleasure to meet you all. " she had stated, and she sat in front of me.

ME!

Can you believe it? She had sat in front of me, and from that very day I was ecstatic. I could always smell her hair, it reeked of strawberries. Sweet and kind, she would usually give me a wave or a small hi before class started. Was it me or did I jus happen to fall for her?

I think it was so. 

Oh great. I had fallen for the most smartest girl in class, but she had barely noticed me! She was popular, kind, gentle, smart…She's like everyone I wanted in a girl!

But I was immature, the drop out, and the unusual one. I don't good grades, but they're decent enough. I didn't want to flunk school, I don't intend to. But as it was like, it was all the same. I would get a tutor in the summer and be schooled all summer. No ifs, ands or buts. It was just like that. I hated the tutors, they hated me and I hated them back with a passion. Odd, isn't it?

Well this was just great.

xxx

_Sakura's Point of View_

Ack. You couldn't believe how nervous I was. 

I was hiding behind my mother; the thought of going to a new school was frightening. I had never switched schools before, so I had no idea what to expect.

I gulped, after several moments of wondering around the large school I had finally found my classroom. There was a silence in there, as far as I could hear. Someone, who seemed like a male, had spoken his name and the small screech of the chair being pulled out and then pushed in heard from the outside. 

I had to muster up all the courage I had, because my nervousness was off the charts as I hesitantly knocked on the door. Licking my lips softly I had slid open the door to see a class of about twenty students, and a female teacher. Good, a female teacher; usually the females would be less strict than the male sensei's. Blah, just what I expected. They all stared at me, as I walked in and took a place next to the teacher.

" Go ahead and introduce yourself. " the teacher cooed, and I took a deep breath before I gulped. Thinking of something to say, all I did was fisted my hands and spoke in a soft, quiet voice.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Pleasure to meet you all. "

After that, the teacher told me I could sit down in front of the only blonde boy in the classroom. There was something strange about him, I could feel it. As I padded the way over towards the empty desk, I noticed some of his features. Blonde hair that got into the way of beautiful bright cerulean eyes, three whisker marks on either side and he looked like a person with a heck-free attitude. I thought I could feel my cheeks become a tint of pink as I sat in front of him. 

There was a small gasp when I sat down, it was from someone in the classroom. An uncertain feeling dwelled up in my body and I regained my nervousness back. Oh boy… What to do now? 

xxx

_Naruto's Point of View_

It had been days and days ago, where I long for the day that she would return back to this boring town of which we used to venture out into. 

It had been months since Sakura left. She moved to another city, a new school, and a new life. I didn't know what to do, when I had received that phone call all those months ago I can remember everything she said to me. A lump had developed in my throat, as I swallowed it down. I stared at a piece of stationary paper, the lack of kanji visible and apparent.

" Sakura… "

The name was almost taboo around me; I only froze and shivered at the name. We were so close together, best friends, but her parents told her they had to move.

Well the same things applied with me. 

My father had to move to another city, where he would be there for business. We didn't know how long we were going to stay there, but I knew it would be a long time. Much to my pleasure. Sighing, I banged my forehead against the cinder wood desk lightly. The thoughts in my mind never seemed to cease my thinking. If only I could see her again. Her smile, her eyes, her personality, her happiness was all I could think of.

" Please come back, Sakura… "

_Flashback_

_It was rather cold that day, where I sat in my room yawning as I held the pencil in my grasp. It was cold, I wore a long sleeved sweater and sweatpants but the coldness of my heart remained. The kanji letters that filled the stationary paper on the desk, was seen and I read it over. The words seemed perfect, and my thoughts were stated clearly. Sakura and I have been together for six months, and for six months alone we would always be playing and laughing._

_But then the phone rang._

_And my world had turned cold._

" _Naruto, Sakura wants you on the phone. "_

_My mother, Kushina, had walked in and handed me the phone. Sakura was calling me? What was this about? I brought the phone to my ear; the sound of her deep breaths was the only thing I could hear so far._

" _Sakura? " I choked on saliva, I felt uneasy. There was something odd about this, usually when she called me she was upbeat and preppy. But this as different._

" _N-Naruto…I'm moving... "_

_What? Moving! My mind quickly raced with thoughts, I continued to listen; a shocked look in my azure eyes. Her voice was rasped, it sounded like she had, or __was__, crying. Oh man, Sakura…It didn't seem like she was happy about this move._

" _I'm moving to Tochigi Prefecture…Where I'll be attending the school there. "_

_That's where I had spoken up. I was filled with so many emotions, it was difficult to tell what I was feeling at the moment. Maybe angry, sadden, anguished, perhaps even furious. I didn't know, and I didn't care._

" _But Sakura! That's like miles away from here! Why are – "_

_I was cut off, as the sobs of Sakura were heard through the phone. Of course I was sad, but not as depressed as the Cherry Blossom was. I remained silent for the small moments, my eyes watering to the rim. I gulped, before muttering something inaudible._

" _My parents are moving due to their jobs…And I had begged them to let me stay at my aunt's house…But they wouldn't let me stay there until I'm older…I'm sorry. "_

_I paused for a moment, each of us silent except for her rasped voice. I finally spoke, as I ended up from my desk to the floor, right up against the sun room door. I pressed the phone closely to my ear, it hurt but I did not care. _

" …_Its ok. "_

_It sounded like she was confused, because all I could hear was a small " What? " and I repeated myself, only slightly louder as I just spoken._

" _Its ok. We'll be…Ok. " I tucked my head in between my knees, pressing the phone as close to my ear as possible. I was on the verge of crying, and closed my eyes tightly. We stayed silent for such a long time, until she mustered up all the courage and shoved the sadness to the side. Why were we so…Depressed about this?_

" …_I'm sorry…Naruto "_

_And the phone had been hanged up._

_I cried that night._

_Long and hard I had cried, my thoughts being filled with my best friend, one who have understood me than any other friends. Sobbing away, I had curled up in my bed after an hour of just sitting in the corner, pressing the phone close up to my ear. I wish I could see her. But tomorrow was a school day, so I bet I would see her there. At least, hopefully I did._

_That night I slept with tear stained sheets._

_Flashback End_

I sighed, there was still no writing on the stationary paper as I made my way to bed. Yawning, I could only think of so many things I wanted to do right now.

And that was to see Sakura. 

xxx

_Sakura's Point of View_

Months after my leaving, I had fallen almost a bit sadder than I would usually be. My thoughts traveled back to my blonde friend, who I could share everything with. Secrets, things that I've learned, what I'm feeling; I could tell him all of those things.

But I couldn't in person.

The day that I had moved, I was depressed that I didn't have the courage to see Naruto one last time before leaving. God knows how long I would be staying here, in Tochigi Prefecture. It was something that I still haven't gotten used to even after six months of living in this…Area.

" Naruto… "

Pink locks of hair had fallen in my view, as I brought a hand up from my desk to my face; brushing the strand of hair behind my ear. A soft sigh escaped my lips, as I stared down at the stationary paper. The paper was only half filled with words, as I read the written thoughts aloud. They somehow sounded dull, and unmeaning full to me. Why was that so? I had worked at least an hour for this, and its not even finished yet, so why does it not sound so meaning full?

I wasn't there to tell these things to him in person.

The lack of someone saying it out load to the blonde wouldn't really mean anything. It was a simple letter, that couldn't really emphasize anything. My eyes narrowed to a degree, and I let the pencil drop out of my hands as I stood up. The flowered stationary paper had fluttered to the ground, I didn't' care to pick it up. 

_Dear Naruto,_

_How are you fairing? It is amazingly hot this summer up here. I've been having a hard time managing the heat. Father and mother's work is fine, but my mind is always thinking of you. Why is that? When I remember the day we met, I know something had sparked them._

_I heard you are moving to Kagoshima during the school's third semester. Is this true? Oh, I hope not. We are far enough as it is now. We must meet sometime soon, before you move. I must go, for some reason my mother wants me._

_With love,_

_Haruno Sakura._

That was what the letter held, and I never cared to pick it up. Dropping warily onto the bed, I buried my face within the soft pillow. The pillow caressed my cheeks, as I yawned. It was late, and I could only feel the tiredness of Naruto somehow. How odd, we could almost tell what each other was feeling even when this far away. The clocked ticked quietly, even passing moment felt like an eternity. How boring this was.

I could've been spending time with Naruto, both of us together at the library or just hanging around town. But that was not so. Half lidded eyes drooped, as I stared at my wall. There was a picture frame right next to me, and I bit her lower lip. It was of myself and Naruto, outside by the park playing when we were just in primary school. 

" … "

I had stayed silent, and in no time I had fallen to a deep slumber. 


End file.
